Conventional photographic devices are widely used to take photos whenever and wherever possible, so as to record every little thing in everyday life. Such photographic devices may include digital cameras, mobile phones, and wearable photographic devices. However, the quality of a photo, i.e. photographic effect is affected to a great extent by adjustment of some photography parameters, for example, parameters related to shutter speed, aperture size, and the like.
In related arts, photography parameters of a photographic device are set or adjusted manually by a person according to factors associated with subjects, current surrounding environment, and so on, in combination with his/her own experience.